With You EO Style
by Mrs. Olivia Serena Stabler
Summary: EO of course. This is only the first half will get better I promise. Please R
1. Chapter 1

1With You

A.N. I just was thinking this up this is only half the story I'm not quite done with the other half so there's still Kathy in this half but don't worry she'll be gone soon.

"You're cheating on me with her aren't you?" Kathy practically screamed at her husband Elliot. Elliot knew right away who her was.

"For the last time I am not cheating on you, what is it going to take for you to realize that I am in love with you and only you? Why don't you just follow me around all day then maybe you'd get it through your head that I love you." Elliot screamed at Kathy, technically I'm not lying when I say that I love you because the you that I'm talking about doesn't have to be Kathy, Elliot thought.

"Fine tomorrow I'm going to work with you."

"Fine but only on two conditions, one you have to follow me the entire day no matter where I am going except to the bathroom." That caused Kathy to chuckle a little. "Two, you can't interfere you have no choice in the matter in where I go or what I do, got it?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'll agree it'll be worth it to see what you do during the day when I'm not with you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kathy we get up at 6:30 on the dot to be able to get to work by 7:15."

"Sure night Elliot."

The Following Morning

It was six in the morning and Kathy was already up and anxious to get to go to work with Elliot today to finally catch him and Olivia engaging in some not so innocent actions.

"They probably wont do anything while I'm there but you never know." Kathy thought.

Just as that thought exited her mind Elliot began to stir and wake up. Good he's finally up Kathy thought.

"What are you doing up so early Kath?" Elliot asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that I'd be ready to go."

Elliot nodded and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. One day him and Olivia had a contest to see who took the shortest shower and of course she won with a three and a half minute shower with Elliot just short of a four minute shower. So Elliot being Elliot has been practicing every morning for their rematch and before he gets in the shower he starts the stop watch. As he's stepping out of the shower he lunges for the stopwatch and sees that it says three minutes and twenty seven seconds. "YES FINALLY!" Elliot screams at the top of his lungs. He runs into the bedroom only in a towel and says to Kathy "I've finally beaten her rematch today!" Elliot says happily and runs into the closet to get changed. Kathy just stands there confused and then thinks yep another inside joke.

Manhattan SVU

Last night after Kathy went to bed Elliot went and called Cragen to get the ok to bring Kathy to work today but as they walk in side by side he realized that he forgot to call Olivia.

Olivia comes walking in two coffees in hand and she doesn't even notice Kathy at all.

"Hey El here ya go" she says and hands him the coffee and sits down at her desk and begins to work on a DD5, "You know it's your turn to pick the movie for movie night tonight and I'm just dying trying to think of what we are going to watch tonight, I know you said that it was going to be a surprise but El come on you can only keep me in suspense for so long. Can you just tell me?" At that exact moment Olivia looked up at Elliot and then finally saw Kathy sitting there with a bewildered look on her face and Liv's mind started going at a mile a minute with all these unanswered questions in her head. Why is Elliot's wife here? What is she looking at me like that for? Did I just ruin movie night for me and Elliot for good? Oh my god I have not had enough coffee yet for this kind of thinking.

"Kathy let me explain movie night is something me and Liv came up with one Wednesday we were at work and had nothing to do so every Wednesday at 3 Don lets us go early so that we can go to Liv's house and watch a movie. It's sort of like a reward for getting through half of the week. And no Liv I am not telling you what movie we are watching later you will just have to find out." Elliot said.

"But El just a clue I always give you a clue." Olivia wined

"No you're just gonna have to wait and see." Elliot said walking over to Olivia and standing beside her desk.

"Fine," Olivia said standing up, "I have other ways of making you talk."

"You do? Prove it." Elliot said challenging her.

"You remember that night that we were on a stake out and you asked me something and I wouldn't answer you so you started to.."

"Don't you even dare Olivia."

"Try me Elliot." With that Olivia launched at Elliot and started tickling him and then it was full blown war. El and Liv were both laughing and tickling each other and the others were crowded around watching and Fin was taking bets on who would win. Most people were betting that Elliot would surrender and Olivia would remain victorious.

"I surrender"

A.N. I know not so much EO action yet but there will be just think of the possible things that can happen at movie night. Who will win the tickle fight? Reviews are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I have been off the grid for quite some time, but I just felt the need to write the next chapter of this story. Hopefully I will update with the next chapter sometime soon.**

Previously:

_"Fine," Olivia said standing up, "I have other ways of making you talk."_

_"You do? Prove it." Elliot said challenging her._

_"You remember that night that we were on a stake out and you asked me something and I wouldn't answer you so you started to.."_

_"Don't you even dare Olivia."_

_"Try me Elliot." With that Olivia launched at Elliot and started tickling him and then it was full blown war. El and Liv were both laughing and tickling each other and the others were crowded around watching and Fin was taking bets on who would win. Most people were betting that Elliot would surrender and Olivia would remain victorious._

_"I surrender"_

"Elliot, you know I always win, now give me a clue. Come on I'm dying here, just tell me." Olivia said with her arms wrapped tightly around Elliot's waist.

"Alright, alright. Here's your clue: it's a movie with…. actors in it." Elliot said with a smile on his face even though he knew that when Olivia heard him she'd probably freak out and attack him again, but he couldn't resist.

"Elliot Stabler you are dead." Olivia said when Elliot easily slipped out of her arms and ran out of the squad room into the cribs. Olivia began chasing him with the widest grin on her face thinking that Kathy is probably so confused right now and insanely jealous.

Kathy Stabler who has remained quiet at her chair by Elliot's desk has begun to think of all the ways she could kill Olivia and then Elliot right now. Who do they think they are? Have they suddenly forgotten that I'm sitting here? I should have just listened to Mark and stayed home today. That would have been much more fun than this. She was growing more aroused by the simple thought of spending the entire day with Mark.

**The Cribs (Olivia's Point of View)**

Doesn't he realize that him bringing his wife here is killing me? Seeing her with him makes me think of all of the things that I don't have. Mainly Elliot. She has him but can't she see that she's pushing him away. He comes to me at one o'clock in the morning complaining that Kathy has just yelled at him for hours on end for no real reason. He crashes in my guest room which I've come to think of as Elliot's room. He has a lot of clothes in his room and it's like he lives there at least three nights of the week. On the nights he stays with me I cannot sleep at all. I am constantly reminded that he is right down the hall. I wish that he would come into my room and sleep with me. Not just sex, I mean sex would be fine with me, but I wish he would sleep beside me. Cuddle up next to me and whisper assurances of love in my ear. I want it so bad that my heart aches every time I see him. I seriously do not know how I am going to get through this day with Elliot and the enemy erm I mean his wife Kathy.

**This chapter leaves a lot of questions:**

**What movie are they going to watch?**

**What will Kathy do if something happens between Elliot and Olivia?**

**Who is Mark? **

**Until next time. :)**


End file.
